Exile
by Hilde-chan
Summary: O/C Calenar's exile. A prelude to To get me to you. Please read and review! I believe these are my best. (From 'I'm with you')


Calenar looked up from fixing her arrows. It was a dreary day and rain showered and fed the golden trees of Lothlorien. Safe inside her small dwelling, she wasn't going to get wet at all. She stood silent, ears harkening for the sound of footsteps. Shaking her head, she went back to her work, sharpening the tips of her arrowheads and fixing them back on. She paused then grinned to herself, hearing the gentle swish of her flap. "Aren't you supposed to be on guard, Master archer?" she asked teasingly. Calenar felt strong arms wrap around her. "Oh, well, Orophin and Rumil are covering for me." Haldir grinned. "One of these days you're going to get yourself in trouble." Calenar set her half-finished arrow down and pulled away, turning around. "I don't understand your point." He tried to hide his mischievous grin. "We're always getting into trouble." He pretended to scowl for a moment. She looked up as her ears harkened quick footsteps. "Haldir!" Orophin's voice sounded urgent. Haldir looked to Calenar, an apologetic look on his face, then stepped out, "Orophin I beg you not to shout. What is it?" Orophin's look was grim. "You are wanted by Mother and the Lord and Lady." Haldir winced, silently cursing under his breath. He peeked back in. "Calenar, I must go. I will return later." She nodded to him and got back to her work, not seeming to be bothered by the sudden absence.  
  
He left Orophin to his place at guard, then traveled up the stairs. He then bowed before Lady Galadriel and Lord Celeborn, then a small bow to his mother. His mother smiled and returned a small nod. "My son, it is now the time to let you know of a small secret. It will indeed make you joyful, seeing as you've been lonely for some time now." Haldir stood stiff, arching his brow. "Mother I have not been lonely, I assure you." "Haldir, you do not lie well." She smiled at him. "You are to wed your betrothed in but one week." Haldir's look was almost one of distress. "My lord? My lady?" Celeborn kept his gaze steady though he was in regret. He knew Haldir well, he being his right hand guard, so to speak. He also knew of Calenar. She was a spunky elf maiden who had earned the title of Mistress archer. As well as Haldir's heart. She was a tad better than Haldir himself and their competitive spirits had brought them together. Galadriel also knew of her. Honestly, what didn't she know about these days? Galadriel had somehow put herself into debt to Haldir's mother though and by request she was to wed him and his 'betrothed'. "I am sorry Haldir, but yes, in a week you will be wed." "But what of Calenar, My lord? I am in love with her and in fact I was planning on proposing to her, quite soon." Celeborn nearly winced upon seeing Haldir's mother's expression. Apparently he wasn't the only one worried because Galadriel squeezed his hand a little harder and Haldir himself looked as if he would keel over any moment. "What of this, this, elf maiden you speak of? A tramp, I presume?" " A tramp she is not! She happens to be to best elf maiden to shoot a bow for miles around." "My lady, Please, send for her and I will decide for myself if she is worthy." Galadriel looked to another of her guard and nodded to him, watching him run off to fetch Calenar.  
  
Haldir tried not to stir in the abnormal silence. Finally the guard arrived back with Calenar, who was indeed quite smudged from her work. Celeborn had to admit, it wasn't going to help much with her being a bit dirty and with the fact she was wearing pants but he hoped that Haldir's mother would be able to see through that, then again, it was a hopeless cause. The horrified look on Haldir's mother's face was enough to kill. "Haldir! I cannot believe you. Please tell me this is not the elf that you've fallen for, so easily it seems?" Calenar, who was quite confused but not happy at the remarks, remained silent. Even though she was always one to speak her mind. "It is indeed." "My Lady! I ask of you one last favor." "I am wedding your son. Is that not enough?" " My lady, please, it will not do to have a husband sneaking around with another." Haldir's face was pale and livid, afraid to hear what was next. "What do you suggest?" "A choice, of exile or death." Galadriel took some thought, already finding the likely outcome. "So be it then. Calenar? What say you?" Calenar, realizing what was taking place, put on a bold face, "My lady I choose death. For my death would be a slow and mournful one if I did not." "Calenar," It was Haldir who spoke up, and when she looked to him she thought her world would fall apart then and there. "Exile. Choose exile... for we may meet again." "What is your choice?" Galadriel said. "I choose...exile." "You then but an hour to pack and leave the lands of Lothlorien." Calenar nodded and turned away, missing the victorious expression on Haldir's mother's face and began for the stairs. Haldir rushed after her and turned her around, kissing her deeply. "We will meet again. I promise you." "I will never forget it..." She turned and fled from the scene. It took her but a few moments to pack of what she could carry and load it on her horse, Nimlaure. She then took off through the woods and out into the fields.  
  
It was dark by the time she got to the first bridge. There she hopped off Nimlaure and stood looking into the water, silent tears dropping from her eyes like non-sparkling crystals. It had happened so sudden and much without real reason, unless you include selfishness.  
  
I'm Standing on a bridge  
  
I'm waiting in the dark  
  
I thought that you'd be here by now  
  
There's nothing but the rain  
  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
I'm listening but there's no sound  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
A day later she arrived at a pub in a small town. She had taken a seat and ordered some ale, hoping she could drink her sorrows away. Looking around she could not recognize any of the faces she looked upon. They were mostly drunken men, rugged from not shaving for many days and smelling from lack of a bath. She then realized how frightened and vulnerable she felt, it had been a while since she had that feeling.  
  
I'm looking for a place  
  
searching for a face  
  
is anybody here I know  
  
cause nothings going right  
  
and everything's a mess  
  
and no one likes to be alone  
  
Isn't anyone trying to find me?  
  
Won't somebody come take me home  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
After finishing her ale she went to her room to stay the night. She must have cried herself to sleep that night, thinking of all the memories she and Haldir had shared. What hurt her most were the thoughts of what could have been...  
  
Oh, why is everything so confusing  
  
maybe I'm just out of my mind  
  
yea, yea, yea  
  
It's a damn cold night  
  
Trying to figure out this life  
  
Wont you take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
Take me by the hand  
  
take me somewhere new  
  
I don't know who you are  
  
but I... I'm with you  
  
I'm with you  
  
I'm with you... 


End file.
